Furthermore
by laurabryannan1
Summary: The sequel to Adrift, set over a decade later, here is the final story in my main plotline. Mugen shares about our three heroes' life in Canton: 1, JinMugen. 2, JinMugenFuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Furthermore**  
by Laura Bryannan

The kid who was definitely mine was born the day after my twenty-sixth birthday, so that was the best present. Fuu let me name him too, so I called him Muso, which is the only name I associate with my ma. I don't know if it was hers, a family name or what, but Fuu and Jin both liked it so that's who he became. He's looked like me from the git-go but now that he's three there's no doubt, considering what a crazyass fool he is—the opposite of his older brothers.

Fuu finally got her girl last year and I always forget what her name is cuz everyone calls her Princess. She's still a baby, and right now she's the spittin' image of Fuu so we may never know for sure who made her. But between you, me and the wall, I'm betting she's mine. She's a feisty little brat who's got every male in our family wrapped around her little finger and is the apple of her mother's eye as well, so who else's can she be?

I bet you wanna know what the hell happened, right?

When me and Captain Nunes returned to his house that first night back in Canton it pissed me off so much to see them together at dinner—Jin all smug and Fuu blushy and demure—I stormed out, sure I should sail north with the Brightness that week. Something in my gut stopped me, though, and it was a good thing. The next day Mother Chan told me that Fuu was still staying with them and that Jin had a place somewhere in town. I was surprised but relieved he hadn't stolen her away into married life yet, and set to spying on them, trying to figure out their scene.

I wasn't seeing what I expected to see, so it was totally confusing. Jin would come over and visit with her for a while some evenings but if they were fucking, I had no idea how they were getting away with it. She spent all her time at work or hanging with the oldest Nunes girl and a few other servers from her job. From what I could tell, Jin seemed barely present in her life, so my piss off at him started to fade. I was crazy horny and missed him something awful, but all that bad shit between us kept me from approaching. It wasn't till Fuu bought the Peach Garden that my desire and curiosity got the better of me and I finally decided to reach out, choosing her first cuz she was always more sane than Jin.

She was super busy in the kitchen when I stepped inside, but took one look at me and cheered, "Mugen, hooray! My dinner cook is sick and couldn't come in tonight. Please help!"

"What's in it for me?" I asked, not hiding my leer.

She gave me a pointed glance...and an onion. "I'll _pay_ you fair and square." Shoving me toward a large cutting board, she explained, "If you could prep tonight then I can cover for Lei at the stove. Thanks!" Then she zoomed back to work without waiting for my reply. Watching Fuu in the kitchen is something amazing and it was hard to tear my eyes away, but I decided to take her up on her offer and started chopping, still coming to terms with the fact that I'd finally talked to her and who knew? Maybe I'd even get laid tonight, heh, heh!

I wasn't sure what to think when Jin showed up, but he blew me away as always, making me an offer I couldn't refuse—inviting me into their family, whatever the fuck that meant. So I agreed, thinking we were all gonna have a hot time that night, and when they seemed so relieved and happy, I was sure of it. Then Jin split. Huh? Not what I expected, but I wasn't gonna complain about having her all to myself. Unfortunately, there were more surprises to come. When the last pot was scrubbed and the rest of Fuu's staff had gone home, I turned to her, knowing she lived in the apartment above the restaurant. "You gonna invite me upstairs?" I asked, since she didn't seem to be offering.

She smiled but put her hands on her hips. Not a good sign. "You need to work things out with Jin first," she told me. "You two are either going to come into my bed together, or not at all."

I laughed, not sure I heard her right. "No shit?"

"No shit," she replied.

"You ain't been together with him all this time?"

"No, Mugen, we haven't. We've been getting to know each other in different ways and it's been lovely."

"What other ways are there?"

"Oh, shut up!" she cried, shoving me out the door. "Now go home, please. I'm tired." I was bummed but it was clear she was serious, so I hit the road. "If you want a job, be here tomorrow morning," she called after me. "We start prepping for lunch at ten."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it," I groused, even though I was flattered, and knew for sure I'd show up the next day. But there was one last thing I was worried about, and I caught her before she shut the door. "Hey, you really think he wants to see me again?"

"Of course he does," she stated, certain. "Don't be stupid! Goodnight."

I wandered around for a while taking in what she said, even though it seemed hard to believe. I finally decided I had to trust she was right, since the fate of our reunion rested on my shoulders. So I steeled my guts and went to his place, glad to see a light still burning inside, and banged on the door, yelling, "Hey, it's me!"

There was a pause and then I heard that familiar deep voice, "Come in, Mugen," and got butterflies in my stomach. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me but going no further. The room was a nice size, with a fire pit in the center. He'd been sitting on a futon on the far side eating his dinner but he set it down and stood as I came in. Seeing him in his juban again brought back a rush of memories and I wanted to throw myself at him, but my pride made me stand there and wait to see what he would do instead, bracing myself for a lecture.

I didn't get one. He walked over, slid one hand behind my head and the other around my waist, pulling me into a kiss. I wasn't gonna argue with that! Pressing his hips into mine and backing me against the door, he attacked my mouth as he wedged one thigh between my own. I could feel him hardening and I was too, given the way he was grinding into my cock.

My arms went round him and it felt really good after hanging onto someone twice my size for so long. I used to hate it that Jin was as scrawny as me, but he wasn't scrawny anymore, not like on our journey or when I left Canton. Four months off the Brightness and he was back to his fighting weight—thin but far from scrawny—and it was like coming home to hold him. Maybe I wasn't hating on myself so much but, for the first time in my life, the idea of being able to put my arms completely around my lover seemed right.

He was kissing me like he hardly ever did, taking over, not letting me in his mouth, and I was having trouble staying on top of things cuz every part of my body was screaming, _it's Jin, more, more!_ We hadn't been making out for three minutes and I had bruises already, a swollen lip cuz his teeth had been busy and my ass cheeks stung where his nails had broken skin. I loved it! Captain Nunes is a talented man in the sack, but he was so fucking careful with me, it got on my nerves. He was too gentle, too...I don't know...too _nothing_ to keep my interest. Jin always knew how to do me right and I wanted it so bad, I was turning into mush way too soon.

He smelled really good but tasted like his dinner, which was bad, cuz everything he ate was always so loaded with ginger it would bring back memories of when he tortured me with it. My knees get wobbly every time I smell the stuff, nowadays, so his scent combined with a ginger-flavored tongue just about did me in. We were getting a sweet rhythm going, and I was so relieved he wasn't making me apologize or talk about whatever the fuck happened between us, I finally let myself relax and get into it. Discovering that Jin was still the seme I knew from before we left Ryukyu was such a goddamn relief, I could hardly contain myself.

I was so horny and he was humping me so right, I almost let go and came in my pants, but he suddenly backed away with a glance that made my guts lurch. "Come," he said, grabbing me by the waist of my shorts and pulling me toward the futon. He pushed me on my back and yanked them off while I shivered in anticipation, but he didn't untie his juban, so I got concerned when he spread my legs and lowered his head. Was he gonna go down on me?! Normally that woulda made me happy, but I was too close and didn't want to cum so fast, so I almost grabbed his hair to stop him.

It was good thing I didn't because, holy fucking shit, he went lower. To my total amazement, he grabbed my ass and dove in, lapping so delicate my whole body broke out in goosebumps. He started gentle, exploring everywhere, and when I got used to that he gave me more. Flicking his tongue in ways that made me jump, nipping at my cheeks, swirling all around the entrance before thrusting inside while I sang for him. It was so fucking good!

He'd never done it so long and, damn, it felt great, but it was strange how hard it was to lay there and take it. I kept getting distracted by all these voices yelling, _Come on, come on! Fuck me already!_ I tried to ignore them enough to feel everything—all the things he was saying by loving me like that. I couldn't believe it was happening, that the hand gripping my thigh had blue nenju around the wrist. Jin wanted me back enough to actually kiss my ass! He was setting my spine on fire like he never did, and I was too happy about it to be pissed at him anymore.

When he raised his head his glasses were off, and his face made me catch my breath. He was as beautiful as ever, and I could only stare slack-jawed as he finally shucked his juban. The flash of black on his inner elbow startled me out of my daze and I reached out to touch my name there, carved into his arm. I looked up to see him watching, wearing this tender face that said, _yes Mugen, I'm yours_. It was a good thing he leaned down and kissed me or I mighta choked up right in front of him.

The most delicious sounds escaped him as he pushed inside me, shuddering sighs and heartfelt moans that matched my own. My hands were all over him, happily remembering his flat, nonexistent ass, the dip of the sword wound in his back, the black silk of his hair so comforting to touch. It was really long now, and I flattered myself to think—since I was always the one who cut it—that he let it grow cuz I wasn't around to trim it for him.

Our bodies missed each other, that was obvious, and we fell into a familiar dance as he fucked me. I wrapped myself around him and held on, letting him do all the work, knowing he wanted to anyway. He rode me fine and sent me soaring higher and higher, his scent surrounding me, his cock so fucking deep in my guts it sent a bolt of lightening through me every time he moved. I took it all in and let him have me how he wanted cuz that's how I wanted it too.

He raised himself up on his elbows and I could feel his eyes on me, so I opened mine, grinning to see a bead of sweat hanging at the end of his nose. He blinked, looking surprised in a way I'd never seen before, and his thrusting skipped a beat. "Damn!" he growled. "I'm going to cum." He froze and the energy between us hummed and crackled with the interruption.

"Before me?" I crowed. "I can't believe it!" It was unheard of. He'd never lost control like that.

I peeked at him and he was right on the edge, the ecstasy of it all over his face, so when he whispered, "I misjudged the impact of your smile," the compliment blew me away. I laughed out loud, clutching him tight and pulling him deep. He gasped, shuddering, and pounded me hard as the orgasm exploded through him. I was so close myself I came the second I grabbed my cock, riding his aftershocks, feeling more in tune with him than I could remember ever feeling. It was perfect.

Later I was happily snuggled against his ass, drifting away, when he murmured, "Why aren't you at Fuu's tonight?"

"She kicked me out," I admitted. "Said we were either gonna come into her bed together or not at all."

He startled and turned in my arms to look at me intently. "She really said that?"

"Yeah, why are you surprised?"

He chuckled, looking supremely pleased. "I wasn't convinced that either of us were going to be admitted back into her bed, so that's fine news. Thank you for telling me."

"No fucking way!" Fuu not want us back? Impossible!

"I'm serious, Mugen," he stated firmly, more awake now. "Fuu's had a chance to start over here. Mother Chan has nurtured her just as her own mother surely would have, and she's blossomed into something completely new. I thought it possible that she might look at us as an uncomfortable reminder of a painful time and want to move on. So yes...fine news indeed!" He grabbed my face and kissed me, then turned on his side, positively beaming.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed, spooning against him again, secretly thinking him insane for doubting Fuu. I drifted off to sleep exhilarated, since future prospects with them both seemed certain. Overnight I'd gone from bummed and pissed at my life and my lovers to feeling like my heart was gonna burst cuz there was too much good stuff coming in.

I fell into a comfy pattern of working with Fuu during the day and making it lewd with Jin every night. It seemed like heaven at first, but I fell back to earth with a thud soon enough.

I realized I wasn't home free after a few days. Me and Jin were hot in the middle of things one night and I reached for his ass, ready to slide a finger inside, when he stopped me. It happened the next night and the night after that before I got it into my thick skull he wasn't gonna let me fuck him. He didn't make a big deal of it, never accusatory or anything, just a gentle no and then he'd move us along to something else.

So it was like, _shit, now what?_ He left it totally up to me, which was really a drag. Of course, it got me thinking, and I decided I musta hurt him that last time the three of us were together. I tried to remember how things went down that night, but my mind was hazy about the details. I had vague memories of maybe moving a little too fast, but I really thought he was into it at the time so there was nothing to be done but ask him. It took me a while to steel my guts, though.

It was only cuz it became too hard to face Fuu at work that I finally got some balls. After a few weeks, she ventured, "So you and Jin are seeing each other again, right?"

"Yeah, it's happening." I'd spent every night at his place since she sent me there, so I wasn't gonna deny it.

"Jin is so happy, I'm really glad, but..." She peered up at me, blushing furiously. "I thought, since it's been a while, that I'd have seen you both by now. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, kinda." I didn't know how to talk about the big hairy baboon stinking up the space between Jin and me, but when she got this panicky face, I rushed to clarify. "Hey, it's not about you. There's still some shit between us and I'm kinda working myself up to talking to him about it."

She looked relieved...and back to her old self. "Well, hurry up and get going!" she ordered. And then, in a smaller voice, she added, "I miss you guys." Every morning I showed up at work empty handed earned me more frustrated and hurt glances, and that got to me more than my pride and fear of facing him, I guess. Plus, things were starting to feel outta balance between us and, as good as getting laid was, I had to have him soon or I was gonna go nuts.

So finally, one night before we fucked, I spoke up before I lost my nerve. "Um...about that last time we were all together." He gave me his full attention, but didn't say anything, of course. "I guess I hurt you, huh? I'm sorry. I was kinda drunk and musta misjudged." I really meant it and I hoped he could see that. He nodded, but seemed to be drifting off into his head the way he always did. I waited, not feeling very patient, when he brought me up short.

"Mugen, when I fuck you do you consider yourself my bitch?"

Oh shit! My guts went cold with dread. Had I called him that? Damn! I wracked my brains, trying to remember, but couldn't. If I'd called him that in front of Fuu, I could finally understand why he was so pissed, and felt sick to my stomach. "It was only cuz I was drunk and stupid," I hurried to explain. "I don't think of you like that. Fuck. I'm really sorry."

"You don't even remember, do you?" he asked, sighing.

"Not really," I admitted. "Maybe if you'd told me after I did it... Look, Jin, why can't you just punch me out when you're pissed? I asked you what was wrong a hundred times after it happened, but you kept blowing me off. That really sucked, and you promised—more than once—not to do that kinda shit anymore."

His eyes narrowed for a moment but he sighed again. "I'm a fool, I know, but I was too angry to fight you. That would have involved looking at you and touching you, and I didn't want to do either. I suppose I should take back that promise, as I appear unable to honor it."

"Nah, don't take it back," I told him. "You samurai guys are all about striving for stuff, right? Me and Fuu need you to keep working on that one."

"Fuu...yes." He looked uncomfortable. "She's becoming impatient."

I was surprised, never considering she might be bugging him too. "Tell me about it," I agreed. "You're not working with her every day like me. So are we cool, Jin? Do you accept my apology?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "It seemed that night you were moved to show off for Fuu at my expense. Am I correct?"

It was humiliating, but he was right. "Yeah, I guess."

"Mugen, the three of us together is complicated enough. I suppose some competition between us in inevitable, but if you seek it out just for kicks I don't know if this relationship can survive." Maybe it looked like I was spacing out on him—which I always did when he talked like that—cuz he frowned and added, "Do that to me again and it's finished between us. Understand?"

"Yeah, Jin. I get it." His face softened and I decided to move along while the getting looked good. "So are we gonna go...um...visit her tonight, then?"

He smiled and arched a brow. "Yes. It's time."

Oh yeah! It looked like he was ready to move on too. My whole body sighed in relief.

Did she let us in? Yep, she did. Did he ever let me back in? Yep, he did. But that, my friends, is another story.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Furthermore, part 2**  
by Laura Bryannan

The first night we were all back together I let him have her. I don't know why I wanted to watch and not participate but, for whatever reason, that was turn on enough. Even now I still get off on watching them, especially since—after four kids—Fuu's got herself some real curves now. Jin looks about the same. Maybe a little less angular than he used to be, but still lean and mean. If you look at me sideways I guess I got a little belly these days, but only cuz I still do me some drinking on the side. I ain't heard nobody complaining though. My lovers are still after my ass.

But yeah, that night he got to her first and I decided it was cool. Usually I elbowed him outta the way and he never argued, attacking me instead which was the way I liked it. I could see him eying me, wondering if I was gonna change my mind, but finally shrugged and tackled her. I've learned a lot, watching them together—all the secret things he does. His hands move over her and I think, _so that's what he's doing when it feels so good!_

I sat back, got myself out and watched as he began a tradition that carries on to this day. Jin and Fuu wear Chinese clothes around town but are always in juban at home in the evenings, so as they made out he started revealing more and more of her to me. His fingers trailed up her calf, pushing the material aside to expose her leg, then wandered between for a while as she squeaked into his mouth. More smooches, and then her shoulder appeared, the collar of her juban low enough to see the rise of one tit but not the nipple, and I squirmed as my balls got tight.

He stroked her breast, his hand dipping inside her juban where I couldn't see it, and I was ready to growl in frustration when he finally pulled it out in all its glory. Backing away from their kiss, he was lowering his head to nibble when he glanced up at me with a look like, _are you enjoying this?_ All I could do is drool and nod at him. She moaned sweet as he licked and teased her, clawing at his hair, wiggling around enough that her whole hip was hanging out. It was all I could do not to grab her ass and join in, but decided to finish the game I started.

His hand slid between her legs and just...disappeared! I thought about those long fingers up inside me and shivered in sympathy as she gasped. Her hips bucked, and I could see him pressing the heel of his palm into the right place as she humped against it. I didn't know what the hell he was doing in there, but she sure liked it, and I could tell she was gonna cum soon. When Fuu's ready she gets quiet and her toes curl tight as she's concentrating. It's really cute! I never knew until I watched them the first time, but it always happens.

Fuu's orgasms are classic: she mews in this certain way, her knees lock together and she's unstoppable until it subsides. You gotta be real careful when you're giving her head, lemmie tell ya. There's been a few times when I didn't have a good hold of her thighs before setting her off and she almost snapped my neck while she rode my face to her satisfaction. I learned my lesson the hard way and know better now, but the first time Jin ventured into the territory I just about pissed myself laughing. Anyway...

Maybe he was keeping his ass outta my reach or maybe he wanted to put on a nice show, but he snuggled behind and took her that way, giving me the tastiest view all spread-open and _damn!_ Her juban was still covering up bits and pieces which, weird enough, made her even more yummy to look at, so it was all I could do to not jack off like a madman and cum all over them. Once his fingers started dancing on her I had to take my hands off myself cuz it was too fucking hot. She screamed, he moaned and I bit my arm, waiting impatiently until they caught their breath before intruding.

I flopped between them, shoving them apart, while Jin chuckled and Fuu cried, "Mugen, you pig!" Yeah, that's me. Jin grabbed me by the hair, forcing my back to arch as he lowered his head, thrusting his tongue into my mouth while Fuu was up to something magic below my waist. I couldn't hold out for shit, especially when a long finger slidey with girl juice snaked up my ass. I came shamefully fast but who cares? The scene was too fucking amazing, and I half-believed I'd wake up the next day to find us all fighting again.

I was feeling good, starting to drift, when she bonked us both, complaining, "Geez, it took you guys long enough to work things out."

"My bad," I admitted, yawning.

"Why am I not surprised," she sighed. "I was so angry when you sailed away I couldn't see straight. And when you stomped off again your first night back I thought you were gone for good. I told Jin I'd marry him if you sailed north but it wasn't right, not what I really..." She trailed off, giving him a sheepish look while he smiled indulgently and I got sick to my stomach, knowing how close I'd come to leaving. If I had, I'd have lost them both forever and I shuddered at the thought.

He eyed me knowingly and let her off the hook. "We belong together," he announced, gathering our hands into his. "I promise to put us first...to remain..."

"I do too," Fuu said, beaming. "We're family. It's so good to be back together again!"

I squeezed the hands I was holding, feeling like I'd raided the pantry and discovered a treasure trove instead. "I guess you guys are stuck with me, if that's what you really want."

"I want," Fuu announced, laying on the futon so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

Jin pulled the blanket over us and grabbed my junk sensuously underneath. "I want," came the husky whisper.

They snuggled on either side of me and that's the way it's stayed to this day. I always sleep in the middle, especially now with the kids. Once I'm asleep I'm dead to the world, an earthquake could hit and I'd never know it. Jin and Fuu deal with the kids at night cuz I'm terminally out of it. I'll wake up in the morning to find little bodies in bed with us, but I never know how they got there. I guess it's a given that my lovers are better parents than me but they don't seem to mind.

So yeah, I moved into Fuu's apartment above the Peach Garden that night and Jin did too a few days later. He kept the place behind his shop, though, and that's been the best safety valve for our relationship—somewhere one or more of us can go fuck, hide, sulk, steam or sleep it off. We never caught wind of any more assassins from Japan, not that we didn't brew up enough trouble all by ourselves. Things were far from perfect and we've had some hella fights over the years, but we hang tight for the kids and have always managed to work things out...so far, anyway.

It's funny how Jin's back to being Sensei again. After a year of doing mostly transcribing and translating for folks, he had enough customers asking him to teach them to read and write that he started holding class in the morning a few days a week. And once the boys came along, he was teaching every morning. When our oldest was four, Jin started training him in martial arts, with the second tagging along trying to keep up, as always. Just like in Ryukyu, people would come and watch, following along on the sidelines. Eventually, since they were out in the park just about every evening, Jin had another neighborhood dojo on his hands.

Fuu offered me a partnership in the restaurant about a year in and I didn't say no. The Peach Garden was already a popular place before she bought it, and it's stayed that way. Our regular customers know we've got a strange family thing going, but all the bullshit Jin spouted about Fuu losing her reputation in Canton turned out to be just that—bullshit. Maybe folks think we're weird, but not weird enough to stop eating our food, or paying for Jin's services.

Actually, to be honest, the kids take the brunt of our unusual relationship. No one has ever said anything insulting to my face, nor to Jin or Fuu's that I know of, but the boys have all come home bloodied from fighting for our honor, or cuz some brat has called one of them a bastard. It's a drag, but I dunno, it makes them tough too, so that's the way it is. I got called a bastard when I was little and it never killed me. Pissed me off maybe but I survived. I'm still here and they'll make it too. After what the three of us have been through, we ain't gonna stop fighting now.

Fuu was always strong-willed and determined, but once she got her hands on Peach Garden there was no stopping her. She's a good boss, I gotta say, considering it kinda rankles to have my woman be my boss. But somehow she does it without stepping on my balls or wounding my pride, and our loyal staff shows she can be demanding but not a witch. We all work our asses off for her cuz she works her own ass off just as hard. The place is a success and we've got a lot to be proud of.

Fuu's worked less and less as each kid's showed up, only cooking at lunch nowadays. She spends most of her time here playing hostess, schmoozing with the customers and showing off Princess who eats up all the attention. The two of them make a fine pair, that's for sure, as Princess is just about as cute as her ma. I'm head cook for both the lunch and dinner shifts, and can thankfully leave the server management to Yunta.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Yunta showed up about five years ago. Fuu had written her via the Captain to tell where we were after we got settled and they kept corresponding. Finally the Brightness arrived one day with Fuu's best pal and there was much rejoicing, especially since she's a bang up server and better at handling our wait staff than me, or even Fuu. Yunta and Nunes Bella have been having a torrid one for the past few years but it's still a big secret to the parentals, which is too bad. But they spend a lot of time with us because of it, which the kids love, so we're glad to benefit.

Daiyu and Cristo are both sailors now, serving on different ships. Captain Nunes retired a year ago, giving the Brightness to his son Dani and settling permanently on the scene just in time to become Princess' surrogate grampa. That's right, Fuu named her Chan, after the Captain's wife, cuz she was so good to her when we arrived in Canton. "We're already wearing my mother's name," she told us, "and it doesn't seem fair to pick one grandmother over the other, so I'll call her after my benefactress instead." I had to ask Jin what benefactress meant, but agreed Chan was a good choice, not that anyone calls her that.

So maybe you want to know about the kids. Fuu's pregnancies all went the same. The first few months she was always kinda sick and grumpy, but after that, look out! She was one horny woman until she got too big at the end to do much of anything. And the titty fairy was good to her too. I was amazed by how ripe Fuu got almost immediately after catching each baby, but don't think I'm complaining. Unfortunately, there they were, blooming all luscious and tempting, and I couldn't tackle them because they ached her too much. Later though...heh.

She was hard to keep up with in the middle of her pregnancies, but me and Jin were up to the task, especially the first one when there were no kids around to get in the way. She smelled different when she had a baby brewing, tasted different too. It was still yummy Fuu but had a bunch of different notes that were never there usually. In fact, I was the first one to know the next baby was on the scene, cuz she tasted pregnant down there.

"I couldn't be," she argued when I announced the news. "Kasumi is still nursing full time, and the midwife said that usually keeps a baby from starting."

"Usually," I pointed out.

"But I haven't even had a period yet," came the complaint. "Oh dear. I hope you're wrong."

I wasn't. Jouji showed up sixteen months after Kasumi, and ripped all our smug ideas about how easy it was to be parents to shreds. We knew Jin fathered Kasumi the moment he left the hatch. When they say chip off the old block they ain't kidding. It's eerie how similar they are, and not just in looks. He was such a quiet, accommodating thing, we all decided there was nothing to this parenting stuff. When he was tiny he'd hang in the sling while Fuu worked, sucking tit when he wanted and sleeping otherwise. Hey, I woulda done it in a heartbeat, so I thought he was one smart kid.

After a few months, we made a corner for him in the kitchen and he'd hang there all through the lunch and dinner shifts. Fuu would give him bowls, cups and other shit and he'd play happily by himself or watch us, only fussing when he needed to eat or get cleaned up. It was great. Of course, we'd all go bug him off and on while we worked, but he seemed content to be there with us until Fuu took him home in the afternoon for his nap.

Jouji was another something. He looks more like Fuu than anyone else, but there are other ancestors showing in his face none of us recognize. Anyway, this kid was way different than his brother. When Jouji was done with the tit he was done. He wasn't having none of that hanging there snuggling with mom stuff. He wanted to be held, but you couldn't sit still and work. You had to in motion or you'd hear about it.

He took to spending time with Kasumi and us in the kitchen like a fish takes to air. It just wasn't happening. He needed someone entertaining him almost all the time, so that's when we hired the Nunes girl, Yue, to help. She'd take the boys out during the lunch crush, giving them something fun to do while we worked, and Fuu would grab them again after prepping for dinner. Jin was usually knocking off work around then too, so he was always there in the evenings until I closed up the place at eight.

Jouji was enough of a handful, that's prolly why Fuu waited so long for the next one. It was over three years before she had Muso, and it was definitely smart to wait cuz he turned out to be even more something than Jouji. Sumi and Jou are boys through and through and get into their share of shenanigans, but they're both good kids. They're biddable. If you give 'em enough advance notice and tell 'em what you want, it happens.

When Kasumi gets outta line, all you gotta do is frown and he steps to it. Jouji takes a little more convincing, but when I finally start to get pissed and raise my voice a bit he'll ask, "Are you angry, dad?"

"Yeah, Jou," I'll reply with a big scowl. "I'm gonna be pretty angry if you don't get going."

His eyes will widen in awe and he'll go, "Ooooh, okay," and he'll do what he's supposed to.

Muso...well, you get pissed at him and he thinks it's the funniest thing. He'll laugh right in your face when you yell. Kinda takes the wind outta your sails, that's for sure, and sometimes I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. Except when he's really fucking up, of course.

Muso was an easy baby, I'll give him that. He napped good and was pretty self-entertaining. But once he started walking he was trouble with a capital T. He tested every limit, pushed every boundary and never took no for an answer. I've always wondered whether part of the reason he's so ornery is cuz everyone was hoping he'd be a girl and he sure wasn't. The kid tests you every fucking inch of the way—stubborn as a goat, grumpy as weasel and almost as dangerous. I dunno if I was like that when I was a kid but I sure hope not for my ma's sake.

But nothing's mushed me out more than watching my lovers take care of our kids. We talked about it once, how we all had fucked up families and lots of bad feelings leftover from growing up, and wondered whether we'd be fucked up parents. Well, I gotta say, I think we do for our kids what we never got ourselves. That's what it feels like to me. Fuu and Jin are amazing with Muso, so calm in the face of his crazies, always knowing how to rev him down, not up like I tend to do.

He was such a monster when he was little—biting, scratching, hitting, licking—and they'd always find ways to sidetrack him into something more civilized. It was great to watch them tame him. I tended to get pissed, maybe cuz I kept seeing too much of myself in him and didn't like what I was seeing. So my lovers being such great parents with him felt like they were being sweet with me. It made me love them even more, in this new way I never felt before that has nothing to do with sex so it's been hard to get my head around.

I've always thought of Jin and Fuu as better then me, not just higher class but better all around. It wasn't something I felt bad about or even gave much thought, just one of those things. But since the kids have come along I've felt more like an equal in my own mind. They've always treated me that way, of course, but lately I've been hearing stuff from them that makes me puff like a partridge, and I wonder at myself.

The other afternoon, Fuu and I snuck off to The Hideout behind Jin's shop after the lunch rush died down. Yue had the kids and it was time to get my hornies on. We snuck inside, trying to be quiet cuz we could hear Jin with a customer out front. We've learned how to screw silently when Jin's busy, although I could tell she was disappointed he wouldn't be joining us. Sometimes he'll sneak in to watch or pull a quickie if no one's out there.

Anyway, afterwards, we were laying there coming back to earth when she said the strangest thing. "Mugen, do you mind being saddled with four kids?"

"Saddled?" I really didn't know what she meant. Our kids never felt like a burden.

"You seem to enjoy it and you're such a great daddy, but you really don't mind?" she asked. "Even after all these years, I have a hard time believing you don't wish you were free."

I was shocked. "You think I'm good at it?" To my mind, they're the real parents and I'm the joke.

"You really are!" she said, and I could tell she meant it. "If someone had told me when we met that you would turn into the man you've become, I would have laughed in their face."

"Are you disappointed I'm not the badass you thought I was?"

"Oh no!" she cried. "I'm glad. I just thought I'd fallen in love with a jerk and that's who I was stuck with."

I couldn't believe I heard it since it's not a word we toss around lightly. "So, you love me, huh?"

She blushed but gave me a look like, _you heard me boyo, I ain't saying it again_. I knew what it would take to get a smile outta her, but it's still hard for me, even now. "So the jerk fell in love with the crazy bitch, what can I say?" was the best I could do. She giggled though, and slugged me in her usual way, while I did a little groping to see if she was up for a another round.

So I keep getting these messages that I've grown up and it's too fucking weird. I don't feel like an adult at all, and sometimes I look at what my body is doing and I can't believe it's me wiping that little nose or that little ass. I don't know how it happened that I'm almost thirty years old when I still feel like a kid. You can bet it was strange enough to hear Fuu tell me I was a good father, but when it came from the man himself, it was even more unbelievable.

The other evening me and Jin took the kids to the park since it was Fuu's night to hang with her girlfriends, and we had a typical scene on our hands: the boys are playing Captain and Pirate King, Princess is chasing a ball, and all is well for a while. But soon enough, Muso gets tired of being ordered around by his brothers and looks for other kinds of fun. He's been a lot more manageable since Princess came along, but he still bounces between feeling proud to be a big brother and jealous he's not the baby getting all the attention anymore.

And to make things more complicated, Muso and Kasumi do not get along, surprise, surprise. Sumi is like the perfect kid—quiet, helpful and obedient. Muso, being the opposite, drives his oldest brother crazy. "Dad, make him stop!" is the demand most heard out of Kasumi's mouth. Jouji is stuck in the middle, more similar and sympathetic to Muso than his older brother, and therefore morbidly curious rather than horrified by Muso's ability to find new ways to get into trouble.

And so two pairs of eyes besides ours follow Muso as he heads toward his baby sister, Sumi's wary and Jou's wide in anticipation. Unless things get out of hand, we tend to let the kids work things out themselves, but I can feel Jin tense and I rearrange myself, ready to leap if I need to. Muso starts out fine. "Can I play too?" he asks nicely.

Unfortunately, Princess, being a carbon copy of her ma, hugs the ball to her chest and pouts, "No! Mine."

"Gimmie!" he cries, and succeeds in knocking it out of her hands. They both run for it and there's no way she can beat him, but he gives her a shove anyway and she bursts into tears as she falls. Jouji scoops her up and Kasumi is on Muso in a flash, backhanding him across the face, causing such surprise his mouth hangs open for two whole seconds before he's screaming too.

"Wakana Kasumi!" Jin thunders, and Sumi's whole body cringes. He casts a hurt glance at his dad and runs, as always, to me. I've never seen the kid cry since he was a baby, but as I gather him up I can feel him shaking, whether it's in excitement or rage, I can't say. Jin is tough on him, more than the others, and I suppose it's cuz he sees himself in Kasumi and can't bear to find any imperfection. I can't fault him, though, cuz I got the same issues when it comes to Muso. Jin handles him way better than I do, and that's whose lap he crawls into.

"Sumi hit me!" he wails. "He's mean."

"Yes, and you pushed your sister," Jin replies, stroking his hair. "That was mean too. Should you apologize to her?"

Muso cries a few more crocodile tears then wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve and grouses, "I s'pose."

"Go on then." Jin sets the scowling kid on his feet and points him in the direction of Jouji, who's entertaining a now-giggling Princess, leaving me to deal with the fuming boy in my arms.

"You smacked him pretty hard, Sumi," I note. "What's up with that?" I think what Kasumi hates most is that Muso provokes him in irresistible ways, and then he finds himself facing his dad's disapproval, which he hates even more.

"He's such a brat," he spits, icily. "I hate him!"

"Yeah, he's a brat," I agree, "but it ain't your job to set him straight. Not like that. We ain't about hitting around here, right?"

"I know," he whispers, nuzzling into my chest. "I'm sorry, dad."

I gotta say, there's something strange and wonderful about loving all our kids, but especially Kasumi. Holding our oldest boy is like holding a part of Jin that might not even exist anymore, the small vulnerable part of him we never knew, where he began and what he's grown beyond. And so I feel the most precious responsibility toward this little version of him so solemn and wise for his eight and a half years. I smush him till he complains, then say, "I think there's someone else you need to apologize to, huh?"

He still won't peek at Jin, but gives me a little smile, sets his shoulders and heads off to join the others. I turn to my partner and he's smiling too, only more the kind that makes my crotch tent. "You're a good father, Mugen," he says, his eyes sincere.

I snort to cover the flush of emotion I feel. "Chea, right."

"Better than me," he insists. "You're more loving, more fun, more patient. You haven't forgotten what it's like to be a child and I'm not sure I ever was one, so you've been a fine teacher in these things."

Jin's still a man of few words, so that's practically a speech, which blows me away enough. But when he strokes my fingers before entwining his with mine, I gotta take a deep breath before I can trust myself to speak. "I can be the easy dad only cuz you're the Dad dad," I tell him. It's true too. We all lean on him, and if he wasn't as sharp and strong as his katana, our family would never have made it this far. I don't know how to say that kinda stuff to him though, so when he rolls his eyes all I can do is shove his shoulder with my own.

"Dad dad?" he smiles. "I guess that's one way to think about it." Then he sighs. "I'm not convinced the children need such a father. They fear me."

"No they don't!" I insist. "They hate to disappoint you, but they're not scared of you. Get a fucking clue, man!"

Jin inspires something, not just in the kids but in me and Fuu too, although I didn't realize it until the kids came along. He's no pushover and he doesn't give his approval easily, so it makes you want to try harder and do your best for him. You want to win a nod or, even better, that amazing smile of his. It's true that we see it way more than we used to when things first began, but it's still a rare and precious gift that really means something when it shows up. But, again, I don't know how to tell him shit like that, so I just say, "You're the natural head of this family. You know we all look up to you, right? And not just the kids."

"Hmmm," comes the only reply, but he's blushing so I take it for a yes.

So yeah, life has been good to us. Maybe someone up there decided we got tossed enough crap when we were younger and went on to fuck with someone else. I wanna see my kids grow up, and every year that ticks by without incident makes me think it just might happen.

The best is always when we're all sitting around the fire after dinner, Princess is finally crashed and the boys start the chorus. "Hey dad, tell us the story of how you met," Jouji demands.

"And of your adventures in Japan," Kasumi adds quietly.

"Aw, you heard that one a thousand times already," I reply.

"Tell us again!" yell Muso and Jouji.

"It's too long," I protest, very familiar with the ritual at this point. "You guys gotta be in bed soon."

"PLEEEEEEASE!" they all beg with puppydog faces.

"Oh, alright," I finally agree, trying not to laugh. "Once upon a time, there were three people called Jin, Mugen and Fuu, and they..."

"Daaaaad!" Jouji complains. "That's not how it starts."

Kasumi silently agrees with twinkling eyes, and Muso pipes up, "Yeah, dat's wong daddy."

"OK, OK," I grouse in mock protest. "Geez, I thought you guys wanted a story."

"The _right_ story!" Jouji orders.

"Yeah, daddy," adds Muso. "Da wite one."

I stretch loudly, crack my knuckles, settle back against the wall and begin. "So there I was, feeling bored outta my brain with no cash in my pockets for fun or food, when I spot this little teahouse with a pinwheel stuck in the door."

"Yay!" they sing in approval.

I glance around to see three shining faces, Fuu giggling over her mending and Jin eying me with That Look, the one that makes my heart skip a beat to this day, and know I'm the luckiest bastard in the whole fucking world.

END


End file.
